Jaco Pastorious (album)
}} This self-titled album was Pastorius' solo debut and was originally released in 1976. The album was produced by Blood, Sweat & Tears drummer/founder Bobby Colomby.AllAboutJazz.com. Jaco Pastorius. 16 December 2009. 5 October 2010 . The disc begins with a cover version of Miles Davis' "Donna Lee" and includes eight other tracks. Track listing #"Donna Lee" - Miles Davis – 2:27 #"Come On, Come Over" - (featuring Sam & Dave) Jaco Pastorius & Bob Herzog – 3:54 #"Continuum" - Jaco Pastorius – 4:33 #"Kuru/Speak Like A Child" - Jaco Pastorius & Herbie Hancock – 7:43 #"Portrait Of Tracy" - Jaco Pastorius – 2:22 #"Opus Pocus" - Jaco Pastorius – 5:30 #"Okonkole Y Trompa" - Jaco Pastorius & Don Alias – 4:25 #"(Used to Be A) Cha-Cha" - Jaco Pastorius – 8:57 #"Forgotten Love" - Jaco Pastorius – 2:14 #"(Used to Be a) Cha-Cha" (Alternate Take - Previously Unreleased) - Jaco Pastorius - 8:49 #"6/4 Jam" (Previously Unreleased) - Jaco Pastorius - 4:23 Personnel "Donna Lee" *Jaco Pastorius - electric bass *Don Alias - congas "Come On, Come Over" *Jaco Pastorius - electric bass *Don Alias - congas *Herbie Hancock - clavinet, fender rhodes electric piano *Narada Michael Walden - drums *Sam Moore - vocals *Dave Prater - vocals *Randy Brecker - trumpet *Ron Tooley - trumpet *Peter Graves - bass trombone *David Sanborn - alto sax *Michael Brecker - tenor sax *Howard Johnson - baritone sax "Continuum" *Jaco Pastorius - electric bass *Herbie Hancock - Fender rhodes electric piano *Alex Darqui - fender rhodes electric piano *Lenny White - drums *Don Alias - congas "Kuru/Speak Like A Child" *Jaco Pastorius - electric bass *Herbie Hancock - piano *Don Alias - congas, bongos *Bobby Economou - drums *David Nadian - violin *Harry Lookofsky - violin *Paul Gershman - violin *Joe Malin - violin *Harry Cykman - violin *Harold Kohon - violin *Stewart Clarke - viola *Manny Vardi - viola *Julian Barber - viola *Charles McCracken - cello *Kermit Moore - cello *Beverly Lauridsen - cello "Portrait of Tracy" *Jaco Pastorius - electric bass "Opus Pocus" *Jaco Pastorius - electric bass *Wayne Shorter - soprano sax *Herbie Hancock - fender rhodes electric piano *Othello Molineaux - steel drums *Leroy Williams - steel drums *Lenny White - drums *Don Alias - percussion "Okonkole Y Trompa" *Jaco Pastorius - electric bass *Peter Gordon - French horn *Don Alias - okonkoko iya, congas, afuche "(Used To Be A) Cha Cha" *Jaco Pastorius - electric bass *Hubert Laws - piccolo, flute *Herbie Hancock - piano *Lenny White - drums *Don Alias - congas "Forgotten Love" *Herbie Hancock - piano *David Nadian - violin *Harry Lookofsky - violin *Paul Gershman - violin *Joe Malin - violin *Harry Cykman - violin *Harold Kohon - violin *Matthew Raimondi - violin *Max Pollinkoff - violin *Arnold Black - violin *Stewart Clarke - viola *Manny Vardi - viola *Julian Barber - viola *Al Brown - viola *Charles McCracken - cello *Kermit Moore - cello *Beverly Lauridsen - cello *Alan Shulman - cello *Richard Davis - bass *Homer Mensch - bass See also *Jaco Pastorius discography References External links * Category:Albums